The Shadow of Dr Gero
by doctorwho29
Summary: One year after the Cell Game a new threat arises to shatter our heros hard earned peace. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Prologue

The laboratory was almost completely silent as the strange man worked. He was young, mid twenties at best, with hair so blonde it was practically white which reflected the glow of the computer screen as he worked. Behind him six large capsules hummed quietly as new information was fed to what lay inside.

A small robotic bug flew into the room and the man looked up from his work as it landed in the appropriate port. The computer screen glowed with new information and the scientist smiled.

"This is excellent! This information is just what I needed to put my plan into action." He typed a few commands into the computer and one of the capsules began to hum louder than the others. "Son Gohan and his friends had better beware for the great Dr. Gero will soon be avenged!"

He began to laugh as the capsule slowly opened…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to give people a taste (and I don't think I have the energy to write anymore at the moment). But rest assured that more is on the way!**


	2. Artemis

Artemis

Chi Chi wandered the West City Mall totally carefree and at peace with the world. She hadn't taken a day for herself since she had given birth a few months ago and with Gohan babysitting little Goten, she was ready to shop till she dropped.

She noticed someone up ahead and grinned; "Bulma, wait up it's me Chi Chi!"

The blue haired woman turned and allowed her friend to catch up "Well hello, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I decided I deserved a "me day" and am willing to only have fun."

"Wonderful! I'm here as a stress reliever."

"Let me guess, Vegeta."

"Correct. He comes and goes as he pleases and when he is here he hardly notices his own son!"

"So you have no idea where he is now?"

"Not a clue. He muttered something about training and vanished. Oh, that man can make me so angry!"

"Sounds like someone could use a shoe sale."

"Exactly; I asked Mom and Dad to babysit Trunks and came here to blow off steam."

"Then what are we waiting for? Look out stores here we come!"

As these two women prepared for a day of sales related fun someone else was making preparations of his own. They were being closely observed from a second floor balcony by a tall silver haired man. He was casually dressed with hoop earrings and an icy inhuman stare. He smiled and extended his open palm. A ball of silver energy formed and flew into Chi Chi and Bulma's path.

Chi Chi noticed the silver ball and put her fast reflexes to work pulling her friend to the ground before it exploded. Her quick action saved them as the brunt of the blast sailed over them but several surrounding shoppers were not so lucky. Miraculously there were no deaths but injuries were abundant.

"Wh…what happened?" Bulma wanted to know.

Her question was answered as the silver haired assassin floated over the banister and landed in front of them. "Hello ladies, I believe that I happened."

Chi Chi was instantly on her feet; "Okay I demand to know who you are and what is going on."

"My name is Artemis and I'm the first soldier in the elimination of everyone Son Goku ever cared about."

"What!? What does Goku have to do with anything?"

"Goku is everything. His death was the main goal of the great Dr. Gero and my master believes that if he can no longer touch Goku, this is the next best thing."

Bulma, who had been getting to her feet, said "But Cell killed Goku. Gero's dream was accomplished."

"Goku sacrificed his own life and Cell was really trying to kill his son. Besides my master has his own goals and those goals include the elimination of you two!"

Suddenly a voice shouted "This is the police! You are hearby ordered to place your hands on your head and surrender!"

"But I don't want to surrender."

Several officers had placed themselves in front of Bulma and Chi Chi. They had their guns out and it was clear they wouldn't hesitate to use them. Artemis only smiled and began walking forward.

"This is your last warning! Surrender or we'll open fire!"

Their prey shrugged and said "If you must."

Bullets showered him from all sides but they merely bounced off of the force field he had cast.

"I could have taken those without damage but I didn't want my clothes messed up. Now I'll reciprocate with an attack I call Crescent Moon."

In a matter of seconds, a boomerang consisting of silver light had formed in his hand and he hurled it at the officers. It sliced cleanly through all of their guns and then evaporated.

"I was gentle because I'm in a good mood but next time it will be your throats!"

The officers stepped back but the ones guarding Chi Chi and Bulma formed a protective circle around them. Artemis picked up the officer directly in his path and tossed him aside before lifting up Bulma by the neck. Chi Chi punched him but cried out as her hand came in contact with hard metal.

"Be patient Chi Chi, your turn will come."

The baffled police officers stood paralyzed as Chi Chi continued her efforts to save her friend as the android increased his grip.


	3. To the Rescue

**Sorry it took this long to update. I meant to get the next part up sooner but school and general life got in the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

To the Rescue

In the little house on Mount Paozu, Gohan was pacing back and forth in an attempt to lull his baby brother to sleep. He thought about his mother and sincerely hoped she was having fun. She certainly deserved it.

Gohan wandered past the radio to discover that he had left it on and it was broadcasting something at low volume. He reached over to turn it off but froze when he heard the news coming out of the speaker.

"The situation is dire hear at the West City Mall as the terrible assailant known as Artemis continues to hold to women hostage. One woman, identified as Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp, is being strangled while the other, identified as Son Chi Chi, attempts to rescue her. Police are trying to aid but…."

Gohan stopped listening as he felt his blood run cold. His first instinct was to rush to the mall and save them but he remembered the squirming baby in his arms. He couldn't leave Goten here but he certainly couldn't take him with him. Gohan cursed under his breath as he frantically tried to figure out what to do.

*************

At the mall, Artemis had slightly relaxed his grip on Bulma because he was distracted by Chi Chi attempts to save her friend. He didn't spare any the police a single glance as they were at a loss for what to do as bullets had no affect and they couldn't risk Bulma even if they did work. He smiled as the black haired woman kicked him yet again to avail.

"You're fighting a loosing battle Mrs. Son. Why don't you just surrender to the inevitable?"

"I'll do that on the twelfth of never!"

"Have it your way. I'll deal with you momentarily."

He turned his attention back to Bulma but was instantly knocked backwards by a powerful and completely unexpected punch. As the android staggered backwards in surprise he released his grip on Bulma who was scooped up into her savior's arms.

"Ya-yamcha!?" she gasped as her breath slowly returned.

"Why the look of surprise? Vegeta may have your heart but I've got your back."

"How sweet!"

Artemis glared at Yamcha, who was quickly joined by Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien.

"And who are you?" the Namekian warrior inquired.

"He calls himself Artemis" Chi Chi chimed in "He's an android!"

All heads turned at this startling piece of news.

*************

Back on Mount Paozu, Gohan was working himself up into a proper panic. He adored his little brother but right now the kid was a curse instead of a blessing. He turned his attention back to the radio so he could learn what was going on:

"The Capsule Corp heiress has been saved and the four warriors have engaged the assassin in hand to hand combat. Despite their truly valiant efforts, the silver haired villain seems to have the upper hand. In even worse news, efforts to contact the earth's savior, Hercule Satan, have been fruitless thus far…"

Gohan stopped listening because he knew that the reporter would continue talking about Hercule and he didn't want to hear that at the moment. He didn't mind the martial artist taking credit for Cell's defeat but he was getting tired of all the publicity the man was still getting. And as if his nerves weren't frazzled enough his infant sibling chose that moment to start howling.

"Oh what do you want?" he moaned as he silently prayed for help.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door accompanied by the voice of the Ox King.

"Grandpa, that goodness you're here! Will you take care of Goten as I take care of something?"

"Of course but what's up?"

Gohan, who had already dumped the crying baby in his grandfather's arms, said "I'll tell once Mom is safe!"

He didn't wait for a response but took off at top speed, instantly transforming into a Super Sayian.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm on my way!"


	4. Android Army

Android Army

Artemis was putting forth some real effort for the first time in his short life. He possessed phenomenal strength but four on one is never an easy fight. Of course, his opposition couldn't fight at their best due to the crowds of innocent people who were still trying to escape.

"We've got to get him away from these people!" Piccolo shouted.

He grabbed Artemis and rocketed upwards breaking through the roof. He tossed the android down as Tien and Yamcha erupted through the hole and blasted. Artemis was couldn't dodge in time and received the full force of the attack. The smoking android stood up only to be knocked back down as Krillin and Piccolo blasted from the back.

All four warriors converged on the evil machine but Artemis suddenly vanished. The assailants collided with each other in a massive pile up.

"How did he do that?" Krillin wanted to know.

Artemis, who had appeared on a different part of the roof, said "It's quite simple, I teleported." He laughed at everyone's shocked expressions and continued "My master had continued to watch Goku even when Dr. Gero stopped so we were able to study his teleportation technique. It's quite a handy trick although I probably should have used it sooner; I'm a little banged up."

"You're going to be more than a little banged up" Piccolo snarled as he lunged at the robot.

A fury of blows ensued as Piccolo was quickly joined by his comrades. The damaged mechanical warrior was becoming more damaged by the second and, with a scream of fury, he activated his force field. The hero's were forced backwards but Artemis didn't look happy.

"This was not supposed to happen! I may have to retreat."

A voice from over head shouted "As if I'd give you the time!" Everyone looked up to see Super Sayian Gohan floating above them; "You tried to kill my mother, you beast!"

He released a Kamehamaha Wave that drilled against the force field with incredible power. The android found himself being pushed to his very limits to sustain it.

"I can't believe I have to withdraw but I'll return Son Gohan, you can count on that. And the rest of you be prepared for my fellow androids. They will strike soon!"

And with that, he disappeared causing Gohan's energy wave to tear a second hole in the roof of the mall. He quickly ceased firing and powered down. He barely glanced at the others as he descended through the original hole and quickly found Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Mom, are you alright!?"

"Gohan what are you doing here? What about Goten?"

"Grandpa is babysitting; I had to make sure you were alright."

Bulma said "We're fine but I'd like to get away from these crowds."

And so Gohan airlifted the two women to the roof where the others were still gathered. They were brought up to speed on the situation.

"I can't believe we have more androids to deal with" Yamcha exclaimed

Krillin added "And we don't even have Goku this time."

Piccolo, who was calmer than the rest, said "We'll simply have do manage on our own. We know they are coming and must be constantly vigilant."

"I'll try to find Vegeta and tell him what's going on" Bulma volunteered "Then we'll have his help."

Chi Chi said "I think I'd like to go home now. Gohan let's go."

They said their goodbyes and Gohan took off for home with Chi Chi in his arms.

"You know Gohan; I bet we can take on these new androids with no problem. That one cowered when it saw you so it'll be smooth sailing."

"I'm not so certain. They'll come with more strategy this time, Piccolo was right about the need for constant vigilance."

They finished the flight home in silence as they contemplated the uncertain future.


End file.
